


Dreams

by Lyumia



Series: Drabbles To Pass The Time [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrecia told him to move on, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wanted to try some Yuffitne, cause seriously that stuff is adorable- especially the fanart, so here's a not quite romantic, fluffy (is it even fluff?) Drabble.
> 
> I do not own anything.

She clung to him in her sleep. The Wutain's babyish features coming to light underneath the dim light the shimmering crystals provided. Towards the back of the cave Lucrecia rested before him, the water rippling beneath her final resting place, each wave carrying a small message of condolence. For a split second, he thought he saw a smile on the slumbering woman's face before she was gone.

Yuffie stirred, nuzzling the side of his stomach before slipping back into her pleasant dream. Hesitantly he rested an arm on her back, drawing small circles with his gloved finger. He hasn't slept for a long time. But if Yuffie felt so inclined to use him as a makeshift mattress, then he didn't mind encouraging it.

Lucrecia had told him to move on, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there it is. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
